Talk:WataMote Chapter 159/@comment-3434177-20190621043542/@comment-3434177-20190623010124
I'm barely diggesting content of chapter 159, and it results Tomomote return is aired, ok, I'm need to keep calm. “This chapter takes place one day after the previous.” I thought this one happened in third day. “Which is why I wrote "I give up!" I suspected that Katō might be a bit insecure that people only like her for being "glamorous" and all of that. In other words, just like the image rather than her.” After reading 4-chan thread, someone remarked it actually the first Asuka’s bubble thought happened in chapter 130, when was waiting Minami texted her, I have failed as fan again, sob, sob. "So why is she obsessed with Tomoko? At this point I am at t3h d34dly Wall of Text speculation that she thinks Tomoko will let her experiment like Uchi hopes which, frankly, has no more basis in the story than pure speculation. She just may be a pretty and nice version of Tomoko/Yuri who is very insecure. Tomoko seems to take an interest in her and, significantly, fears she is "unworthy" of her attention. So it may just be that." *Yuri is an introvert girl who lacks in putting effort for making friends, but when she gets them, they don’t allow anybody of popular people take away from her. *Nemo was fist bumped by Tomoko, but as she doesn’t remember she was that girl, she resents it, and at certain measure, she considers her as her rival. *Ucchi was corrupted by Tomoko by thinking she was lusting after her. *Asuka is a popular girl, she already got friends such as Kaho, Fuuka Miho and Akane, therefore, she had not reason for feeling insecure about ending up alone, however she has shown a strange interest for Tomoko. Asuka never considered Yuri and Nemo a threat despite those two were closer to her than her, not at least until college touring, but not even in that scenery she did a so killer stare. And even when (at difference of Yuri, for whom Yuu's existence was taken by surprise), she knew about Naruse-san, and definitely she didn't took well when she knew Tomoko phone called to Yuu. Definitely Asuka is insecure about her relationship with Tomoko, but, what's the reason of her huge interest toward her? "I would not agree with anyone who calls Minami the "new Tomoko." Other than Tomoko's treatment of Kotomi, she is rarely mean in action. She thinks about it: like discarding Shizuku if she does not discuss "messing about with boys" with her, but she rarely does it. Her "mean" actions tend to be from her lacking a filter: grabbing Yoshida, for example." When you say it by that way, and excepting that time when Tomoko lied about having a boyfriend to Kii-chan, it sounds kind of cruel to hint that even worst version of Tomoko was way better person than the current Minami. And regarding the chapter, it frustrates me to see how there are so many chapters about hating toward Asuka, or that this one was boring, but people barely remarks it was Tomoko who despite she didn't help Yoshida to pick a career option, she suggested her to take driving lessons, advice which Yoshida took by acceptation, and not only that, Tomoko made suggestion it should be started an after graduation trip with everybody of gang, maybe something that sprouted out because of isolation from her friends, but definitely she took initiative for thinking in something like that, even Yoshida remarked it like something she wouldn't have expected coming out from her. And now that Tomoko brought to table that suggestion, it now doesn't escape from my head the possibility of a graduation trip happening.